


及时雨

by BokuDeath



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 弦狼弦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuDeath/pseuds/BokuDeath
Summary: 私设少年时期，在狼成为御子的忍者之前。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 4





	及时雨

那的确是他第一次看见苇名弦一郎。

房间里正值酒酣耳热，满脸通红的枭从一心手里接过今天的第五杯酒。狼站在门外，埋头盯着足尖，鞋上的破洞漏出脏兮兮的大脚趾。

六月的午后已有些闷热，积雨云在头顶挥散不去，叫人呼吸困难。院里的樱花树看上去有些年头，错综复杂的根茎浮在表面，像从皮下凸起的血管。他拍掉停留在手臂上的蚊子，背上的汗沿着脊椎的凹陷向下蠕动，滴在地板上，蒸发成深色的水渍。

热气扭曲着空间，远处有模糊的雷声传来，一场及时雨，狼眯起眼睛，抱着些许隐约的希望。他把目光顺着天边的漩涡云看过去，一个赤裸上身的背影闯入眼帘中，汗水裹在他的皮肤上，凝结在其发梢里，伴随着光怪陆离的舞姿，在闪电下熠熠生辉。那人仿佛感受到了这段注目礼，他微微侧过头，对上身后的视线，眼里闪过利刃般的光，将周围都收割而去。

直到一声惊雷在耳边炸响，狼才如梦初醒般缩回刚才肆无忌惮的目光。他坐下来，听见胸腔里的心脏咚咚响，不确定自己是因为空气中的热度还是其他什么理由而口干舌燥。唯一能确信的，是那段绮丽怪诞的剑舞，如同打开的潘多拉魔盒，激起了更隐秘的，只停留在这个闷热午后的沸腾心思。

蝉鸣在刹那间停止，云层被撕裂开，天空撒下豆子般的雨。龙泉的香气从门缝里隐隐约约散出来，狼下意识地舔了舔唇，下一次，下一次的酒局会早些到来吗？


End file.
